Strawberry Martini
by AkanaSabaru
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki has just started her life, away from the clutches of her brother. Now she is a bartender at the most elegant lounge of all. There, pianist Kurosaki Ichigo sparks her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Strawberry Martini**

**Step One, Strawberry**

**A/N: **Hello su! Hmm, I'm really lost for words at the moment, but I bring a new AU story on Ichigo and Rukia! So, enjoy! I wanted to say one last thing, its kind of long, so please bear with me su!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach su.

* * *

Light filtered through the uncovered windows of an apartment. The light showered slowly over the wooden floors, which had dull brown boxes stacked upon each other. The kitchen was still with freshly bought food still in their bags, sitting on the counter. The bedroom of the apartment was a bit cluttered with books stacked so high, it looked like it would fall. There was tall faded purple lamp sitting near the door way, with a suitcase lying beside it and box of plush toys. Near the window, there was a soft red recliner; to the right of the wall was a black table that had paperwork and an alarm clock sitting there. Finally, to the right was a queen sized mattress with a big lump in the middle, which was covered by a white blanket. The lump began to stir as the sunshine embraced the room with its bright light.

Rukia began to wake up, as she felt warm rays hit her blanket, she hadn't put up the curtains in her apartment yet. Wait a minute, her apartment! She had got a new apartment that her brother helped her buy, and she had just moved in yesterday night. Rukia sat up in bed with bed hair; she looked at her surroundings and gave a happy sigh. She was free from the clutches of her over protective brother, and was free to live out her life as she wanted. First thing though, time to take a shower. Rukia clambered out of bed and headed to the bathroom. It wasn't very big but that was fine, since she was living by herself.

She turned on the water, and stripped off her chappy pajamas, and went into the shower. As she thought of what she was going to do later, she remembered her brother bidding her goodbye first night.

(Flashback)

"_Thank you so much Nii-sama!"Rukia laughed happily as she bear hugged her brother._

_Byakuya gave a sigh and looked at his little sister, "Your welcome Rukia." He paused and turned serious, "You have to be more serious now Rukia, your living on your own, and I won't be here to help you if anything happens."_

_Rukia stopped laughing and stared at her brother, 'being so damn protective again'_

"_Nii-sama, I can handle myself now. You've never exposed me to things in life, and now its time I do, I think I can handle my own life."_

_Byakuya looked at his little sister, well, maybe not so little anymore._

"_I suppose your right. But this is a new city, new people; things are a little different then in Karakura."_

"_You don't think I know that? Nii-sama, please, just for once, let me start fresh without a guide, I can do this! And you know what? I already got a job here!"_

_Byakuya looked at Rukia surprised, "You've gotten a job already?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What kind of job is it?"_

_Rukia fidgeted a little, she knew her brother wouldn't approve of the job she had, seeing that he expected her to work at an office or something._

"_Well?" Byakuya asked impatiently._

"_I'm bartender at Sereitei lounge."_

"_Rukia, you know I don't like the idea of you being surrounded in alcohol."_

"_Nii-sama, have you ever seen me drink? Besides I'm talented at making drinks, plus I know about most of them, not to mention I'm the bartender in the most elegant lounge in town!"_

_Byakuya shook his head in chide, "I don't agree with you, but if that's how it is, I suppose it would be alright, seeing that you precaution yourself with-"_

"_Nii-sama!"_

_Byakuya looked at his little sisters pouting face, "Fine, do as you please, I have to go now, I have a meeting tomorrow."Byakuya turned to leave he walked out of the door stiff and with that expressionless face._

_Rukia followed him all the way to the door. "Good Bye Nii-sama."_

_Byakuya turned to look at her, "Good bye Rukia, and please be careful."_

_Rukia chuckled and nodded her as she closed the door._

(End of Flashback)

Rukia gave sigh as she came out of the shower, her brother did have a point. She shrugged off what he said and went to get dressed, she came back out of her room in her work clothes, since today was first day at work, she decided to get there early and get familiar with the people there. The uniform was actually very comfortable and cute in its own way. It was a white blouse; its sleeves were all the way to the elbow with small cuffs on it. The bottom of it was a double-u shape. The next piece was a red scarf that was supposedly to tie loosely around the neck, and then there was a black mini vest. Rukia was given two pairs of bottoms, one a black skirt and second black pants. It fit perfectly and was very classy looking and at the same time attractive. Rukia chuckled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her boss really knew how to dress, what was her name, Oh that's right, Yoruichi Shihouin.

Rukia walked over to the kitchen and sorted some of the food in the bags. She decided to go out and buy something from the little café across the street. Rukia grabbed her purse, it was shaped like a rabbit head, it was black and had a red tie on one of its ears. Rukia always had a thing for rabbits, for some reason. She stuffed her wallet, keys, and other junk in it.

Stepping down the stairs she looked at her cell phone, it read seven forty. She was pretty early, so she decided to kick back and relax at the café. Rukia walked out to the sidewalks, where there were people here and there, she crossed the street and finally reached the café, she ordered coffee and pastry, she sat back in the soft olive green padding, and noticed the newspaper in front of her, it didn't seem to belong to anybody so she opened it up reading the comics, waiting for her tid bits.

34435

Not too far from Rukia's apartment, was a very expensive looking condo. With glass doors at the entrance, and security everywhere. Inside the condo was a floor of marble and steel elevators to the center, a lovely place fit for the rich, or at least people with great job. An elevator door opened and out stepped a man with bright orange hair. He wore a black t-shirt, with a jean jacket. He wore black colored pants and was carrying a messenger bag that probably held a laptop and other stuff.

One of the security guards looked up at the man and nodded his head,

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun."

"Morning Tobi san."

The orange haired man made his way outside walking with hands in his pocket, suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo my son!!! Goood Mourrnniinggg!!!"

"Do you have to call me every day?" Ichigo growled into his phone.

"Aww, don't be like that! It's lonely without you, just Yuzu and Karinn and me!"

Ichigo continued to listen to his father ramble on until he was near the café he went to everyday.

"I'm hanging up now." Ichigo said.

"What?! Alread-"

Ichigo closed his phone and entered the warm café. He took a quick observation around the area, all the normal people he usually saw were here, except the girl near the corner she was new. What did he care anyways, he too the table in the center, and ordered coffee to go.

Rukia looked up from her newspaper, to see a man with outrageous orange hair, but that was the only feature she saw of him, since her order arrived. Rukia ate her pastry quickly and got up bringing her coffee, guess it was time to go to work.

Ichigo got his coffee and headed towards the door, he bumped into the girl he saw earlier, though it was on accident, he couldn't see her very well since she was kind of short.

"Hey!"

"Oh, sorry." Ichigo said carelessly as he brought up his hand as he left, without even looking at her.

"Oh, that jerk!" Rukia grumbled, she made her way to her car, her car was a dark blue Subaru Impreza, it wasn't the best car around but it was perfect for her. She drove down a few blocks and hopped on the freeway making her way into the busiest part of the city. She parked her car and headed for the building where she worked.

She walked up to a interesting building, It had heavy wooden doors, with a simple sign on the top saying, Sereitei Lounge, in shiny silver lettering. Rukia took a moment to observe the sign; she shrugged and entered the door.

"Ah, Rukia you're here early."

Rukia turned around to see her boss, "Hello Yoruichi."

"So… why so early? Your shift doesn't begin until six." Yoruichi asked curious.

"I thought I'd get familiar with everyone here and know where all the ingredients are."

Yoruichi gave a smile, "Aren't you smart? You're going to have a hell of a time here."

Rukia looked at Yoruichi curiously, "What?"

Yoruichi smirked at her, "Never mind, hold on for a minute." Yoruichi walked off to the back without waiting for Rukia's response.

"Ok?" Rukia sighed and took a seat next to a table.

She examined the room carefully; she didn't really have time to look the day earlier since she was busy, so she gazed at the first room. Yes the first room, right after you enter the entrance there is marble counter in between the two doors at the left and right. There were a few red couches sitting to the side. She guessed this was the lobby thing, where people would pay to get in, and of coarse where people were checked for their ids, just in case. She had yet to see the main area of the lounge, actually the lounge was club also, but again she didn't have time to look around the interior.

"So! This is our new bartender eh?!"

Rukia turned around to see Yoruichi walking back into the room with a man and lady with glasses.

"Rukia, this is Urahara Kisuke, owner of the lounge." Yoruichi said as Urahara walked up to Rukia with a smile.

"Oh, hello Urahara." Rukia said while looking at him, he had a blonde hair, and was quite tall; he wore a white shirt with a green tie, and black pants.

Urahara laughed, "Please Kuchiki, no need to be formal! Welcome to the lounge, I have to say I was quite pleased with your resume!"

Rukia blushed a little, "Thank you…"

Yoruichi shoved passed Urahara, "Ok then, now this lady over here…" Yoruichi presented the girl with glasses, her hair was slick and was brought up carefully, it was clean and proper. "Is Nanao Ise, she works here at the desk, making sure people coming here are legal to come in."

Nanao looked at Rukia with a small smile, "It's nice to meet you."

"Uh…same here!" Rukia said.

"Now then, Nanao is going to show you around the whole building so you be a good girl and good luck."

Yoruichi and Urahara exited through the door, their footstep sounds gently going away, leaving Nanao and Rukia standing there alone.

"So Rukia, I'm sure you'll need to know where you work." Nanao asked.

Rukia looked at Nanao; she was dressed the same as her, except she had a pencil skirt on.

"Um yeah."

Nanao smiled, "It's a good thing you came early, there's a lot to cover before tonight starts."

"Well, actually I just woke up kind of early this morning!" Rukia smirked at Nanao.

Nanao smiled even bigger, "Either way, that a good thing…so follow me I'll lead you to where all the fun is."

"Ok!" Rukia followed Nanao through the red doors.

Rukia was surprised she didn't notice the inside the other day, it was simply gorgeous. The first floor was marbled black, with red sofas, and chairs, along with see through glass tables. To the left was where, she supposed, where all the partying and dancing belonged. It was huge with only few stage lights to provide light on the dance floor. The ceiling was glowing like stars with a extreme dark blue background accompanied with small glowing spots, making it look like stars. There was a dj stand with very expensive looking equipment, speakers sided all corners of the dance floor, it was the ultimate place for the party of a lifetime.

"Um, wow." Rukia said speechless.

Nanao chuckled, "Its nice, but sometimes it get a little crazy in here, and Our Dj is Hisagi Shuhei and Kira Izuru."

Rukia hesitated for a moment, "Are they the wild type of people?"

Nanao looked at her surprised, "No, their actually really calm like." Nanao looked at Rukia's slightly worried face, "Don't worry Rukia, everybody who works here is very kind."

Rukia smiled at Nanao, "So where do I work?"

"Come this way Rukia." Nanao instructed as she led her towards an elevator.

"This elevator leads to where all the drinks are served, where you will be working, there's entertainment up there too, but not like down here."

"Oh, if all the drinks are served up there, how so people get their drinks down here?"

"Don't worry about that, we someone who brings the drinks down here." Nanao said patting Rukia on the back, "Well let's go up."

"Oh." was all Rukia could say, as she entered the elevator.

"Upstairs is where most of our older customers come to; it's also a spot to cool down from all the excitement." Nanao said, apparently she knew plenty about the place.

The elevator doors opened letting in a cool scent of vanilla waft through.

"This is where I'm supposed to work?!" Rukia gasped.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Nanao looked at Rukia.

"No! It's just… gorgeous!"

"Well then, that's good!" Nanao chuckled.

Rukia stepped on to the soft cream colored marble. The furniture was a blend of white and light red, much like downstairs, except it looked much more elegant. There were polished black round tables around the sofas, and there near the right was a small pillar of stairs (Five steps) with a black grand piano, there was a black curtain behind it, Rukia guessed that's where the musicians took their breaks as well as other instruments. Straight ahead was an extremely wide balcony that had lovely city view.

"Rukia!"

"Huh?" Rukia turned to see Nanao in the left corner, standing beside the bar.

"Oh wow, so this is where?" Rukia asked hesitantly.

Nanao nodded her head, "This is our bar, stocked with the best ingredients as well as plenty of workspace for you."

Rukia walked into the area, She was fascinated by the beautiful bottles that surrounded her, she didn't like to drink very much, in fact she almost never drank, unless she was testing out how her drinks turned out, but that didn't really count since it would always be a small sip.

Nanao chuckled as she watched Rukia shuffle through all the liquor, "So Rukia, how do you feel?"

Rukia looked up and smiled, "Great, this place is nice, and it seems like a relaxing place!"

"Your right, it is, but it tends to get extremely busy, and your our only bartender, so be prepared!" Nanao smiled.

"Bring it on!" Rukia said excited already.

"That's the spirit, well I think I'm going to go now, I've showed you most of the areas already, I'll tell the other workers here to meet you, they'll be coming shortly after four, so go take a nap or something." Nanao teased at the last part and waved to Rukia before leaving through the elevator.

Later on that afternoon, several people came up to greet Rukia, Like instance, a woman whose was Rangiku Matsumoto, she was very sweet and sister like, second was Toshiro Hitsugaya, he played the saxophone here as one of the musicians, the Djs Nanao mentioned earlier came too, they were very nice. There were other people but they just worked in the small areas.

Finally when the clock hit six, Rukia could see the sky turning dark blue, and voices gathering from outside the balcony, she guessed it was time the lounged open. And right she was, she could hear music softly starting from beneath her, she could feel the vibrations from the bottom of her feet. Two hours later, many people started to come up and was when she got busy, she had to serve their drinks as well as make drinks form orders downstairs, that Matsumoto brought up, Matsumoto knew how to make some drinks also and helped filled some orders for Rukia.

Rukia gave a sigh, she was exhausted, it was already ten twenty-six, and the good thing was that the orders slowed down so Rukia had a breather. Rukia looked at the people around her, obviously enjoying them selves; Rukia averted her gaze to Hitsugaya who was playing some jazz music on the pillar. When he finished, he smiled out to everyone who started to clap.

"Thank you very much, now for the rest of the night, I bring you Kurosaki Ichigo! The pianist!"

Rukia watched Hitsugaya walked behind the curtain, a few moments later, a man came out of the curtains, Rukia gasped, he was the guy from this morning, she'd recognized that outrageous orange hair he had. Rukia gave a low growl of annoyance. But when she took a better look at him, he was actually pretty handsome. Wearing a black uniform and a red tie, he looked very sharp. And his music, Rukia nearly melted at sounds he was making from the piano.

Rukia shook her head, what was she thinking, this arrogant guy was the one who bumped into her, and was up with his name, Ichigo?! Rukia growled and turned to the counter behind her facing away from Ichigo. There currently no orders, so she decided to shine some glasses, mumbling angrily. She could hear the song end, and plenty of women cheering behind her. She gave snort and picked up another glass to shine.

"You go Ichigo!"

'Idiot.' Rukia thought.

"Ichigo!! Be mine!"

'Damn it all…' Rukia muttered.

The cheering continued, and Rukia was still shining glasses, would someone please order something!

"Excuse me?"

"I'm so sorry sir I-"Rukia turned around eagerly but her face fell, it was that Ichigo guy.

"You!" Rukia sputtered.

"Uh, yeah, can I order something?" Ichigo said annoyed, who was this girl? She was definitely new, and looked vaguely familiar.

"No."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "And why not?"

"Not until you apologize for this morning." Rukia replied coolly.

Ichigo looked at her for a moment, "Wait…your that I girl I bumped into this morning?"

"Yes." Rukia said stiffly.

"I said sorry already!" Ichigo snorted.

"I wouldn't call that an apology." Rukia glared at him.

"Fine, I'm sorry!" Ichigo said with sarcasm.

Rukia glared at him more, "What do want to drink?"

Ichigo sneered at her, "Whatever's good, doubt anything you make turns out good."

Rukia slapped a towel on the counter, "Oh really? Fine, I have a special drink for you then."She turned around, her back to his face.

Ichigo watched the girl amused, "What's your name?"

Rukia turned her head at him, "None of your concern."

Ichigo growled at her and continued watching her make the drink; he couldn't see exactly what she was making.

Rukia looked along the shelves to see if the ingredients she needed were there, perfect, they had it surprisingly.

"Are you done yet?" Ichigo asked bored.

A few moments later Rukia turned around with a pink colored drink.

"Here you go."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Strawberry Martini, enjoy strawberry!" Rukia smirked at his face.

"My name means number one, ok? Not a damn berry." Ichigo shot back at her.

"Whatever drink it already." Rukia turned around.

Ichigo brought the drink to his lips, "It's not bad."

Rukia smirked.

"I'll be going now." Ichigo yawned as he stood up.

Rukia turned around and looked at him, Ichigo looked back at Rukia and for a moment blushed, she was actually really pretty looking, what was he thinking? He just met this chick!

"By the way…my names Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo looked at Rukia yet again, "Cool, see you later." He turned around and made his way back to the piano bringing the drink with him.

Rukia gave a rather happy sigh,

"Excuse me! Can I have a Pearl Necklace?" a young lady asked from the counter.

"Oh! Ok, coming right up!"

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was it su? I know it was long and all but it will definitely get some good stuff thrown in soon. Thank you for reading! Please R/R su!

_**Reference (If you want to know):**_

**Pearl Necklace:** Vodka, White crème de cacao, and cream, ice.

**Strawberry Martini: **Sugar, strawberries, strawberry syrup, stoli strassberri vodka

**Rukia:** 23 years old

**Ichigo:** 25 years old


	2. Chapter 2

**Strawberry Martini**

**Coffee for Two?**

**A/N: **Thank you for you're reviews su and so here is chapter two…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach su.

* * *

Since her first day at work was a complete success, Rukia was given a schedule to work herself to. Monday off, Tuesday and Wednesday she got off early (not as much people; eleven twenty), and the rest of the days were complete full days of work, with three ten minute breaks. She had worked herself to exhaustion, it always went like this, get off two or three in the morning, go home and sleep until twelve or one, it depended on how tired she was, she only worked at night after all. Then she would eat breakfast and arranging her apartment, assorting all the boxes and putting things in place. 

That had been her daily routine for the past week already. Now her house was pretty much fixed and settled in. Rukia lived in a large apartment complex, the building was fifteen stories high, it wasn't a shabby apartment either, it was rather middle classed. Her brother insisted she moved to the luxurious condo not too far away, but Rukia argued she had wanted a place that wasn't all fancy, like her home (Mansion) back in Karakura, But that didn't mean the insides of her home, would be plain, no Kuchiki Rukia loved to furnish her home lavishly. One would mistake it to be another world placed in the wrong world.

Rukia yawned as she got up from bed, it was already one forty. She glanced at her calendar on her desk, which was decorated with bunnies, today was a Sunday, which meant one more day of work before her well deserved day off. She walked into her living room turning on her plasma to the afternoon news, and stirred her coffee she had just made in the kitchen. Rukia gave a small smile; she was living alone, comfortably sitting on her red couch, sipping coffee. Definitely something that she would have been screamed at if she was still in Karakura. Her thoughts were interrupted as her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Rukia! I'm sorry am I interrupting you?"

Rukia gave another smile, it was her neighbor Momo Hinamori, she lived just two floors below, and she met her while leaving her apartment just a few days ago, they were becoming very good friends.

"Hello, Momo, no it's ok, I just woke up awhile ago."

There was giggle on the other line, "That must be why you sound so beat down, anyways I just got a fresh box donuts this morning, do you want some?"

"Sure, thanks Momo, are going to come up to my apartment or-?" There was a knock on the door suddenly.

Rukia blinked in surprise, 'so fast?' She opened the door to see Momo with a blue and yellow box.

"I'm fast arent I?" Momo teased as she watched Rukia's puzzled look.

"Very."

"Actually, I used my cell phone to call you while I was coming up; I was going to give you these donuts either way!" Momo laughed as she shoved the box of donuts into Rukia's arms.

Rukia invited Momo to stay and eat the donuts with her since there was no way she could finish all those fattening donuts. The two sat on the couch eating and sipping away at coffee for the next two hours, talking about random stuff, about their lives, shopping and finally on their love life.

"Rukia, do you have a boyfriend?" Momo asked as she sipped her coffee.

"No." Rukia put it plainly, "Do you?"

"No…I'm married." She giggled, Rukia nearly spat out her coffee, "Who?!"

"Kidding!" She laughed.

Rukia rolled her eyes, Momo was actually only twenty one years old, and yet had yet to fully mature into a young lady.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend Rukia? You're attractive, and I bet there are plenty of guys that are interested in you."

"Well, I would say the same to you. But truthfully, I'm not sure I want a boyfriend." Rukia sighed as she changed the channel on the television.

Momo stared at Rukia, "Well, ok then. I'm sure you must like someone though."

Rukia looked over to Momo, and smiled, "I don't think so."

"Whatever you say." Momo took another sip of coffee, "Do you mind me asking, why you don't want a boyfriend?"

Rukia thought for minute, "I don't mind, in fact, mines well tell you the whole story."

(Flashback)

_Rukia was walking in the bright and school spirited halls of her college. Holding her bag in her left arm, and books in the left. She was junior, smart and collected, and making her way to the library before going back home. She arrived in the library and pushed the wooden doors. Walking to the librarian she gave her the books._

"_Oh, Kuchiki, so how was the book?"_

_Rukia gave a pleasant smile, "It was very helpful, thank you."_

"_By the way, your boyfriend came by."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yes, in fact he's on the second floor."_

"_Thank you again!" Rukia waved as she made her way to the second floor. She decided she'd visit her boyfriend before leaving, just to say good bye._

_As she arrived on the second floor, she could hear her boyfriend's laughter not too far away. She walked a few aisles of shelves, and found him, though it wasn't what she expected._

"_Kaein?"_

_Rukia stared at the traitor before her eyes hugging another girl with long black hair, his head turned shocked and he let go of the girl._

"_Rukia?" Kaein inched closer to Rukia._

_Rukia took a step back, "Don't. Save your breath."_

_She turned around to leave, but his hand came out and griped her wrists._

"_No, Rukia I…this isn't what it looks like!"_

_Rukia turned around angry, "Then what were you doing just then? Just leave me alone, and don't you dare touch me again." She yanked her arm back._

_She turned around and stormed out of the library and out of campus into her car. She slammed the door and sat there angry, but the anger washed away as it was overcome with a painful thing that seemed to tug at her heart, as well as the burning tears that were forming in her deep violet eyes._

(End of Flashback)

Momo looked at Rukia's mixed face, "I'm so sorry Rukia."

Rukia looked up at Momo, "No, its ok."

Momo sighed and patted Rukia on the back, "If you ever need someone I'll be there for you."

Rukia gave a warm smile, "Thank you."

Momo left shortly after, which left Rukia to get prepared for work. She thought about Kaein, he really shook her up since that incident. She gave sigh, she nearly forgot about the whole incident with him, well not really forget, because you never forget things, they are just stored far back in your mind locked up.

Rukia grabbed her uniform and quickly changed into it, she rushed downstairs and hoped in her car, she turned it on, and it purred to life. She thought a little more about the conversation she had with Momo, however her head was buzzing over the scene with Kaein over and over again, he was the reason why she never really got close to men. She shook her head and looked at the clock in her car, it was already six.

As she parked, she got out of her car, locked it and continued on to her now familiar surroundings. She entered the doors of Sereitei Lounge, breathing in its clean air.

"Hello Rukia." It was Nanao sitting at her desk doing paperwork.

"Hi, Nanao." Rukia waved as she headed into the main cob floor.

"Yo! It's Rukia!"

"So it is."

Rukia tuned to see Hisagi and Kira sitting down eating a sandwich.

"Hey guys."

"Yup, see you later." Hisagi waved her off as Rukia hoped onto the elevator.

Over the week she got to know her co workers a lot better, and so she had made a friendly bond with everyone, even Ichigo.

The elevator doors opened letting in the vanilla scent she came to love. She looked around, seemed like there was no one around. She walked to her station and settled her bag onto the floor. She stood there bored wiping the counters; maybe she shouldn't have come so early? However her endless thoughts were interrupted as a crash came from behind the curtain, behind the piano.

"Ichigo, you idiot!"

"It was on accident; don't get so worked up Hitsugaya!"

Rukia jumped when she heard the crash, she stopped wiping and stood there waiting. She knew it was Ichigo and Hitsugaya, behind the curtain.

"Whatever just help me pick it back up!"

"Fine, fine, you brat."

Rukia gave a smile and worked her way up to the pedestal, she stood behind the curtain uncertain of what to do. She pulled the curtain so she could see what was going on. She gave a small gasp as she saw cluttered instruments fallen and in mangles.

"Do you guys need help?" Rukia piped up surprising the two men.

"Rukia, when did you get here?" Ichigo asked wide eyed.

"Shut up, and pick up. Hey Rukia." Hitsugaya nodded his head, "Yeah you can help."

Rukia bent down next to Ichigo and picked up a guitar, she put it on a rack to her left. She looked at Ichigo, "What happened here?"

He looked up at her and smirked, "I was leaning on the rack and down came London Bridge."

Rukia shook her head and chuckled, "You're an idiot."

"Finally! Someone who agrees!" Hitsugaya raised both his arms out exaggerating.

"Watch it." Ichigo growled as he picked up a saxophone.

Rukia stood up and examined the curtained room; it had a dark wooden floor, two sofas near the center, and few music stands. There was window in the back that had a small balcony; it was covered with vines, flowers, and leaves. The room was chocolate colored with few sharp paintings. The room was surrounded with instruments, guitars, basses, trumpets, everything.

"You can really play all of these?" She asked as she traced her fingers over a flute.

Ichigo patted his pants and looked at her, "Yeah, I'm amazing huh?"

Rukia looked at him raising her eyebrows, "Amazing as a brick."

Hitsugaya gave a snort and laughed, Ichigo glared at Rukia who just sneered back.

"Still, how did you learn how to play all of these?" She pointed at the instruments.

Ichigo stood for a moment, settling on an answer, "My mom was a musician, she inspired me, as for Hitsugaya, he's a stupid genius, who just knows."

Hitsugaya jerked his head up, "Hey!"

Rukia laughed, "I'd love to meet your mom one day."

There was awkward silence that filled the air, Ichigo turned away and walked to the open balcony. Hitsugaya gave a sympathetic look at Ichigo and gave Rukia a small smile,

"Sorry Rukia, I think he needs to be alone, why don't you get ready for work? Lounge is going to open soon." Hitsugaya gave Rukia a light push towards the curtain.

"Oh, ok then." Rukia said very much confused, "…Did I say something wrong?"

Hitsugaya looked at Rukia, "No…But his mom is soft nerve that you brought up. It's not your fault."

Rukia gave a smile and nodded, but truthfully she was just faking it. She felt guilty all of the sudden. She gave a sigh and walked to counter picking up a red glass.

'Thank god she didn't have work tomorrow.'

Ichigo stared off at the streets below him. He didn't mean to make Rukia feel intimidated all the sudden, but it had been quite awhile since someone had asked about his mother. He gave a sigh and turned back to face Hitsugaya.

"You never like talking about her do you?" Hitsugaya asked crossed armed.

"Leave it alone Hitsugaya, go prepare for your shift."

Ichigo sat down in a chair and pulled a guitar onto his lap. He strummed the strings and began playing a song that his mother played to him once.

Rukia leaned on the counter with the palm of her hand supporting her chin. She could hear music being played inside. It sounded strangely familiar to her. She shook her head feeling a little aggravated she had to concentrate for work.

As the clock stroked seven, the club of Sereitei Lounge purred to life. The music had started up and Hitsugaya was already out playing the saxophone. Customers came in large groups and partied at the dance floor. At the same time Rukia was busy filling three orders at a time, it didn't help either when Matsumoto brought the orders from downstairs. Rukia grabbed the glasses she needed and swiped the counter clean as soon as she finished making the drinks, sometimes she had to bring the drinks to the customers too.

It was already eleven, yet it was still so busy, Matsumoto took a breather from the heat of downstairs and helped Rukia clean the dirty glasses,

"Rukia, what's wrong you look distracted today!"

Rukia gave her an exhausted smile, "Actually Ran chan, your right." Matsumoto was a friendly woman, and made all her female co workers call her 'Ran chan'. She smiled, and patted Rukia on the head.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Well there was a conversation I had with my friend this afternoon about my old boyfriend, and then there was that topic about Ichigo's mom, that I brought up earlier." Rukia sighed as she continued making drinks.

Matsumoto looked at her with care, "Aw, don't worry Rukia, in time you'll understand Kurosaki, and try not to be troubled by the past. The past is important, but don't let that ruin the future, or now!" Matsumoto pointed at Rukia who mixed up the ingredients.

"Ahh!" Rukia drained away at the drinks and started over, "Oh, I need an aspirin."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes and laughed, "You know, I relief my stress by shopping!"

"I'm not stressed, Ran chan, I'm distracted." Rukia huffed as she mixed the drinks and handed it over to the customer.

"Well darling, just keep your head up!" Matsumoto smiled as she raised Rukia's chin up slightly.

"Yeah, thanks." Rukia nodded to Matsumoto, before she went back to work.

The horde of customers slowed down as it turned to one in the morning, there were less people, and Rukia had some time to clean up the mess, from tonight. She sighed and wiped the glass as she listened to the music being played by Ichigo. He looked very handsome, and refreshed at the same time. Rukia sneered at him; she probably looked worn out as a welcome mat.

The music ended and Ichigo stood up and bowed. 'He thinks he's so special.' Rukia thought as she watched him walk down the steps towards her.

"What do want Strawberry? I'm busy."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "What with you?"

Rukia eyed him, saying nothing.

"Oh, I get it, rough day?" He asked.

"Like you care." She said as she reached to grab another glass.

"I do care." He smirked at her playfully.

"D-don't you have fan girls to attend to?" Rukia gave a light blush.

"No, besides the last of the customers just left." He pointed his thumb behind him, at the empty lounge, "Just you and me." He smirked again.

"Keep you perverted ideas to yourself." She snarled at him, but blushing even more.

"Flustered?" The bastard was teasing her.

"Leave me alone."

"No."

There was stare down as one glared at him evilly, as the other stared playfully.

"I'm sorry about my attitude earlier today."

Rukia blinked and looked down guiltily, "No, it was my fault."

Ichigo shook his head, "No its not."

There was silent moment between the two. Each looking away, having mixed feelings.

"You're off tomorrow right?" Ichigo broke the silence.

Rukia looked up, "Yeah, why?"

"Want to go on a date?"

Rukia nearly dropped the glass, "What?!"

"Ha, kidding!" Ichigo laughed, "Should have seen the look on you face!"

Rukia blushed, "Stop playing around with me!"

Ichigo stopped laughing, "I'm not playing with you, how about we spend the day together?" He seemed serious.

Rukia looked at him, "Do you mean it?"

"Entirely, you have my number right? Just call me tomorrow when you're ready." He smiled as he made his way to the elevator, "See-ya." The elevator door closed leaving Rukia standing there thinking, 'Did Ichigo really just ask her out on a date?'

Ichigo gave sigh as soon as the elevator doors closed, what was he thinking, he hadn't asked a girl out in years. Not that he wasn't attractive, he gave off a lot of attention to girls everywhere, but they didn't understand him, they were only interested on the outside of him, not the soft inside he had. But maybe Rukia would be different; she certainly treated him a lot different from other girls.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for those who read all the way to the bottom here su! I'll be sure to make some part of the story in Ichigo's view more. Thanks again to those who read, as well as the first reviewers who reviewed: Anime100, polarissakura, Karenkate-kitty, Reverberating Winds, Kaidou, and Kaydreams! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Strawberry Martini**

**Avoid Looking Back, and Continue Looking Up**

**A/N: **Hello to you all su! I apologize for updating late. I have to say; those last reviews were so supportive I would have burst out in tears, thank you so much! Ok, onto the next chapter su.

* * *

Ichigo shifted around on his bed. Red sheets and pillows with a smooth black colored blanket, and a simple white headboard to top it off, a bed fit for a king. Ichigo cracked open his eyes, settling his amber orbs on his clock that sat still on the small side table. It read twelve thirty four. He gave a yawn and stretched out on his king sized bed. He stood up and walked over to his bathroom, washing his face and brushing his teeth. 

He walked into his very large living room, and then to his steel designed kitchen. He gazed outside his window, while brewing his coffee. The sky had clouds floating here and there, skyscrapers and stood tall with its many glossy windows, and the everyday people who walked the streets, it was a normal day. Except for the fact that he was taking Rukia out today, Ichigo grinned and set his coffee on the glass table and hurried off to his room to get ready.

Rukia opened her eyes sleepily; it was only twelve thirty nine. She intended to sleep longer, but the vision of Ichigo asking her out, came back to her mind. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She stood up and headed to the bathroom. She turned on the water, and soon steam appeared behind the purple curtains. Rukia gave another stretch before taking her clothes off and headed in. She thought about Ichigo, in fact the shower was where she thought the most, since there were no distractions.

Would Ichigo ever like a girl like her? Did she even like him? He was a 'attractive' guy, with an edgy personality, and was packed with money. Not that she cared about money, she had plenty herself. She gave a sigh as she ran the conditioner through her hair, she'd have to deal with this later,that is, if they ever got to that point, now wasn't the time.

Rukia stepped out of the shower, and shielded herself with her bathrobe. She wandered into her closet, which was attached to her bathroom. She opened the dark brown doors and walked inside, gazing at the outfits hanging neatly on the bars. She slipped on her black bra and underwear, which was laced and comfortable. Then she dried her hair, when she was done with that she brushed it and looked for an outfit to wear.

She chose a simple yet very fitting white t-shirt. Then she slipped on a denium skirt that came to her knees. She looked at herself in her long mirror, she needed something else. She dug through her closet a bit more to find a black hoodie. She gave a smile; it was a gift her brother gave to her when he came back from Italy. The hoodie had a soft feel to it, with an embedded pattern all over it. She slipped it on and sat on her bed,picking up her phone she called Ichigo's cell.

Ichigo pulled on black jeans, a red shirt which had a black barcode design, and his black jacket with white stripes. He placed his phone on the table while sipping his coffee. Perhaps she was still asleep, if so, he would be waiting for a while, after all, girls took a long time, or so he thought. His thoughts were interrupted as his phone rang out a rock song. He smiled and picked it up checking to see who it was, of coarse it was Rukia.

"Good morning." He answered.

"You idiot, it noon already." Ichigo gave a smirk that was Rukia alright.

"So it is, did you eat yet?"

Rukia gave a smile and paced her room, "No, are you going to treat me out?"

"Nope." Ichigo teased.

"What kind out answer is that?" The tone in her voice raised.

"Kidding, take a breather, sheesh." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Mmnn."

"Are you ready?" Ichigo asked as he picked up his car keys.

"Yeah I'm ready."

"Where do you live?"

"Across from the café where we first met."

"Seriously?"

"Are you trying to say something? Get your ass up here, I'm waiting."

Ichigo gave a smirk, "See you in ten." He hung up and headed to the condo garage.

Rukia heaved a happy sigh and headed for the door. She sat down putting on her black boots, which were laced all the way from the bottom to the top. As she finished she grabbed her bunny purse and headed for the elevator all the way at the end of the hallway. She stepped into the plain elevator and it made its way down. With a ring of a bell the doors opened, and Rukia made her way outside. She sat on a bench waiting for her 'date' to come.

Ichigo whistled as he entered the parking garage. It was dimly lit, but he could always see where his car was. He took out his keys and unlocked his car that sat not too far away. He drove a Porsche Cayman, sleek and an admirable car for his age. He opened the door and took a seat in the cool leather padding. Putting in the key, the car blared to life. Ichigo whistled yet again as he drove out into the street.

Rukia sat on the bench watching pigeons peck the floor for fragments of food. She gave a sigh and saw Momo walking out of the apartment's entrance door.

"Oh! Hello Rukia!" Momo smiled as she stood before Rukia.

"Hey, Momo. Heading to work?"

"Yeah, my boss wants me to come to work early today."

"Really? Don't you work as a secretary?"

"Yeah I do, I think my boss wants to promote me or something. He's been really kind to me lately!" Momo giggled trying to hide the faint blush she carried.

"I get the feeling you like him." Rukia teased as she smiled back.

"Ah, well I…"Momo flushed.

"Relax, just teasing you. Who's your boss?"

Momo perked up, "Oh his names Aizen Sosuke!"

Rukia thought for a minute the name sounded familiar, "I see."

"I have to go now, bye Rukia!" Momo waved as she walked over to a white Acura car.

"Ok, bye." Rukia gave small smile, as she watched her friend drive off into the streets.

Just as Momo left, a black Porsche took over the parking spot. Ichigo stepped out of the car and grinned like a kid at Rukia who was staring at him, a bit surprised.

"Hey!"

Rukia walked over the man, "That was fast."

"Fast is my midddle name." Ichigo smirked as he opened the other side of the cars door.

Rukia rolled her eyes and took a seat. Ichigo closed the door and returned to his seat, turning the car back on.

"So…"Rukia began.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia; she was really dressed, nicely, for him to put it. Rukia caught him glancing at her,

"What's the matter Kurosaki? Checking a girl out?" Rukia gave sneer at the berry.

"Shut up." Ichigo growled.

"Yeah sure. Where are we going?" Rukia gave him a poke at the shoulders.

"Stop that." Ichigo shoved her finger away, "I'm taking you to lunch, since you didn't eat yet."

"How sweet of you." Rukia smirked.

The two continued their arguments in the car as they entered center of the city. Skyscrapers, taxis and people swarmed the streets like an angry hornet. Ichigo drove his car around a few blocks and found parking spot next to a small boutique. He gave a heave and got out of the door. Rukia followed and walked alongside with Ichigo.

"Don't think this makes us a couple." Rukia said as she glanced at the display windows.

Ichigo scoffed, "You and me? It'll never happen. We're just friends."

Rukia looked at him, and at what he was wearing. Damn hot, but not that she would admit that. She looked away, and tried to focus on the floor she was walking in. Ichigo watched Rukia looking intently at that floor; he scratched the back of his head, and tapped on her shoulder.

Rukia looked up, "What is it?"

"We're here." Ichigo stopped at small café.

The café had a warm atmosphere, with a distinct scent of hazel and an inviting smell of freshly made bread. Ichigo lead Rukia to one of the seats outside. Rukia sat on the brown cushion. The waiter handed the two menus and left quickly to serve the other customers.

"Where are we?" Rukia asked as she flipped opened the menu.

"A café." Ichigo said bluntly, not bothering to open his menu.

Rukia glared at the man before she could respond the waiter came back.

"What can I get for guys?"

"I'll have an avocado sandwich, go light on the cheese." Ichigo said.

The waiter nodded, "And you miss?"

"I'll have what he has, oh, and Pepsi please." She smirked at Ichigo who raised an eyebrow.

The waiter nodded and walked off leaving Ichigo and Rukia glaring intently at each other.

"So why did you invite me out today?" Rukia stated.

Ichigo shrugged, "I wanted to know you better."

"Okay then." Rukia sat there unimpressed with his answer.

Ichigo sensed her disappointment, "Well, you know at work, we don't have that much time together and…"He looked at her with innocent eyes.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Fine, I get it, so what do want to know about me?"

Ichigo smirked, "Do you have boyfriend?"

Rukia glared at him, "No, why are you asking?"

Ichigo shrugged again, "Curious."

"Well, do you have a girlfriend?" Rukia asked with a sly tone.

"No." Ichigo gave her a frown, "I used to."

Rukia leaned in closer, "And who was that? If I may ask?" She sneered at him.

Ichigo frowned deeper, "Her name was Inoue."

Rukia pulled back and gave sigh, "Uh-huh, okay, have it your way."

Ichigo gave a sigh; the waiter came with their meals and drinks.

"Well what about you?" Ichigo asked sipping his water.

Rukia furrowed her eyebrow, "Yeah."

"So what was the deal?"

"He cheated on me." Rukia added bitterly on 'cheated.'

Ichigo stared at Rukia, "Oh."

Rukia gave a sad smile, "I really liked him."

Ichigo didn't know what to say, however she continued.

"I was sure he felt the same way." She said as she stirred her Pepsi with the straw. She smiled at Ichigo, "Don't worry about me, let's talk about something else."

"Uh, yeah. Okay then." Ichigo nodded and bit into his sandwich.

Rukia looked at her plate, unappetized, "I think…I'll have it to go."

"As long as you eat it, don't waste my money." Ichigo teased hoping to perk her up again.

Rukia glared at him, "Of course, I don't just throw away food!"

Ichigo gave a smile, "Oh of coarse not Kuchiki."

Rukia glared at the man. The two continued to chat, talking about the city, their home lives, friends, and other little things. They left the café and walked the city, Ichigo being Rukia's escort.

"What are we going to do now?" Rukia asked as she carried her sandwich in the provided paper bag.

"I don't know, just walking off lunch."

Rukia smacked his arm playfully, "Lighten up, your not fat!"

Ichigo gave a chuckle, "Yeah but, you can never be too careful."

Rukia laughed, "Yeah right."

Rukia took Ichigo's arm and lead him into a toy store. Kids looked at the couple with puzzled looks. Ichigo gave a confused expression, 'What the hell?'

"Um, Rukia?" Ichigo looked at the petite woman leading him through aisles of plush toys.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

Rukia didn't bother answer him, instead she stopped and stooped down to pick up a white bunny plush.

Ichigo stared down at the woman, "Rukia."

"Relax Ichigo. I collect plush bunnies."

He raised an eyebrow, "Pardon?"

Rukia rolled her eyes, "It's a hobby since I was little."

"Huh, figures."

The two walked up to the register, where a rather chubby later stood, "I hope you found everything you need!"

Rukia gave a smile, "Yeas, I did, thank you."

The lady smiled, and rang up the plush, "That will be seven fifty-eight please."

Rukia zipped open her purse, looking for her wallet. But Ichigo beat her to it, and gave the lady his visa card.

"Ichigo!" Rukia looked up at him.

"It's nothing." He shrugged and looked away.

"Here you go!" The lady placed the plush in a bag and handed it to Rukia.

"Ah, thank you…"

The lady nodded as Ichigo and Rukia headed toward the door. Rukia looked at her bag, "Thank you Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at the woman beside him, "Yeah."

Time ticked away quickly, and the blue sky turned orange, sending out inviting views. Ichigo and Rukia sat on a bench watching people walk here and there. Rukia turned her head to face Ichigo.

"That was fun."

Ichigo looked at her. "It was ok."

"Admit it, you had fun!"

Ichigo gave a smirk and shrugged, "I guess."

She nodded her head and yawned.

"You're tired already?"

"Just because I yawn doesn't mean I'm tired." She gave another yawn.

"I beg to differ."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, "So are you going to take me home or what?"

"You don't want to come to my place?" He looked at her with a smirk.

"What?" She smirked back, "And let you have your way with me? No way!"

Ichigo sat there, letting her words sink in, "Hey!"

Rukia gave a laugh, and started to walk. Ichigo ran up besides her glaring.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure you didn't." She poked at his chest, making him blush a bit.

They argued all the way back to the car, and with Ichigo defeated, Rukia was extra happy. The sky turned dark, vanishing all color that used to linger in the sky.

"You sure you want to go back home?" Ichigo glanced at Rukia.

They had just exited the freeway, and were back on familiar streets, that were empty and dark. Rukia stared at the road in front of her, "Keep your eyes on the road Kurosaki."

"It's empty." He stole another glance.

"So it is. And yes I want to go home. I want to watch that special on animal planet tonight."

Ichigo scoffed, "Ditching me for animal planet."

Rukia had her full attention on him, and Ichigo on her.

"What? Jealous?" She sneered.

"No." He growled glaring back at her.

Rukia laughed and shook her head, she turned her eyes back onto the road, but to her horror there was something crossing the street, and if Ichigo didn't stop, his car would hit that something, or worse, someone.

"Ichigo, stop the car!"

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, a bit of drama added in. Or is it? For now, I'm taking it slow, but in a few chapters, trouble shall raise in the story su! Well, until next time su! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Strawberry Martini**

**Irony Is Everywhere**

**A/N: **Hello to you all su! Again, I am late, but that was due to several ideas that I wanted to put in this chapter. IT may be a tad bit boring at first, but the ending is pretty catchy to me so without further ado, chapter four su!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach su.

* * *

The car screeched to a halt. The sound of the wheels echoed off, there was soft thump outside and Rukia closed her eyes, hoping there not to be painful agonizing screams outside. But alas, there was none. Ichigo gave a relieved sigh and turned to Rukia.

"Are you alright?" He looked at her concerned.

Rukia opened her eyes and turned to Ichigo, "I'm fine, but we should check…"Her voice drifted away as she jerked her head out the window. Ichigo gave a nod and opened the door to see what it was outside.

Rukia too exited the door, and stepped out into the silent street. She could smell the burnt rubber that rose into the air, she closed her eyes again, hoping there wouldn't be blood scattered anywhere near her.

"Rukia! Come on, its ok." Ichigo's voice snapped her eyes open and she walked over to the front of the car, she gave a relieved sigh and knelt down besides Ichigo.

Rukia looked down at the large dog lying on its side. Its golden fur was dirty and clumped. Its large eyes looked up at her with a sincere, yet frightful look.

"It's a golden retriever." Ichigo said as he patted the dog on the head, "Female."

"What?" Rukia looked at him.

"You heard what I said." He rolled his eyes, "Looks like her left fore leg is broken."

"How do you know?" Rukia asked trying to lift the dog that was licking at her hands.

"We'll talk about that later; let's bring her in the car."

"But-?"

Ichigo gave her look, "We can't leave her on the street."

Rukia nodded, Ichigo helped the dog onto Rukia's lap as soon as she sat back in the car.

"Let's bring her into my house." Rukia suggested.

Ichigo shrugged, "Fine, my place doesn't accept pets, unless you fill out papers."

Rukia gave a chuckle, "Oh really?"

He glared at her and when they finally reached Rukia's apartment, he parked across the street and helped Rukia up. With Ichigo carrying the injured dog, and Rukia leading them to her apartment, they finally reached her floor, and she opened the door to let Ichigo in.

Rukia switched on the light, and the room was filled with a soft glow. Rukia walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a towel for the dog.

"Put her Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded and placed the dog on the towel. He stood up and observed his surroundings.

"Nice place you have."

Rukia was in the kitchen, "Thanks!" She shouted.

Minutes later she came back out with a red bowl of water and leftover bits of chicken from last night. She placed the meal before the hungry dog. She walked away and sat on an armchair.

"Sit down Ichigo."

"Oh, yeah." Ichigo walked over to the sofa and took a seat.

There was silence that sat in the sir of the room.

Rukia looked at Ichigo, and gave a cough. He looked at her with a questionable face.

"Um, so about the dog…"She looked at the dog eating its food rather noisily.

"Do you want to keep it?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know." Rukia responded, she had always wanted a pet dog when she was little, but her brother had always forbid it.

"I thought you liked cute things." Ichigo smirked at her.

She glared at him, and threw a sofa pillow towards him; he easily caught it and chuckled.

"The day you'll be able to hit me, is the day when pigs fly."

Rukia gave a huff, and stood up, "You watch the dog, and I'll decide after I take shower."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, Rukia looked at him, "I think better in the shower."

"Oh, I'm sure you do."

She glared at him and turned her back and walked to her room, muttering about how immature some people were.

Ichigo watched her form disappear into her room. He rubbed his chin and looked around more; the room was clean and modern, cozy to say at least. Suddenly Rukia's voice rang out from her room, "No peeking!"

The dog stopped lapping at her water and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo was red in the cheeks, "Why would I want to peek at you?!" There was no response. Ichigo turned to look at the dog, which was looking at him, "What are you looking at?" The dog returned to lap at its water.

Ichigo gave a sigh and turned on the television, flipping from channel to channel. Minutes later, Rukia came out of her room, dressed in her bath towel, and her hair wet and dripping with water. Ichigo gaped at her, feeling a bit nervous.

"Why aren't you-?"Rukia huffed and turned her gaze to the dog, "Thought I'd clean up Chappy."

"Chappy?" Ichigo stared at her.

"I've decided to keep her, and her name is Chappy!" She smiled and Ichigo.

She walked to the dog guided it back to her room, where Ichigo was once again left alone. This time when Rukia came back out again, she wore a purple tank top, and a bunny printed pants. The dog was now limping by her side, fur gleaming and scented heavily, of violets.

Ichigo looked away as she came to sit by him. She didn't notice, she cooed for Chappy to come closer. The dog was already becoming friendly, proving that she wasn't afraid of Rukia. Ichigo gave a smile, but frowned when his eyes fell on the dog's idle leg.

"Do you have bandage roll?" He asked as he knelt besides the dog.

Rukia nodded and hurried to her kitchen, openings of shelves, and several cabinets were heard. She returned with two rolls of bandages, and began to wrap the bandage continuously on the dog's leg. Half an hour later the trio sat on the sofa together, watching television, side by side. Rukia decided to go bring Chappy to the vet tomorrow, as well as purchase food, a bed and other needs for Chappy.

As the clock struck midnight, it was time for Ichigo to go. Rukia watched him tie his shoes back on; he still wore a smile from the previous conversation.

"You sure you don't want me to stay with you tonight?" He gave her a playful smirk.

Before Rukia could respond, Chappy gave a bark, Rukia chuckled, "I don't think so, besides, Chappy wouldn't like that."

Ichigo gave a small laugh and stood up, "Guess I'll see you tomorrow huh?"

"Of coarse, how else would I get bother you?" She gave him a push out the door.

"Funny. Usually women don't push their friends out her door without a proper goodbye."

Rukia gave yet another chuckle, "You didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye, yet."

Ichigo nodded his head, "Now would be a good time!"

Rukia gazed at Ichigo and grinned; she got on her small toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When she pulled back, she was very satisfied with Ichigo's shocked face.

"See you Ichigo."

Ichigo looked down at Ichigo, "Uh, ok then, see you." He turned away and walked down the hallway to the elevator.

Rukia closed the door and turned to face her new pet, who gazed at her curiously, "Oh please, it was just a small kiss!" She walked over to bedroom, "Come on Chappy."

The dog obeyed and followed happily into its new owner's bedroom.

The dark night sky lifted slowly to a bright new day. Blue sky and puffy white clouds appeared, crisp breezes of air glided through the awakening city. Small shops and cafes began to light up, and that familiar coffee scent floated near the sidewalks, inviting any one to come in and have a sip.

Rukia rolled around in her bed nuzzling her pillow that she currently held. Something wet yet leathery nudged at her foot…

"Ichigo…stop…"Rukia rolled around yet again, but the wet thing continued to nudge her foot, "Stop…that tickles…."

Chappy looked at her owner and pounced on her owner's bed and laid down besides Rukia.

Rukia flipped onto her back, her left arm fell upon the dog's soft fur. Chappy gave her owner a lick on the hand.

Rukia lifted her tired eyelids up and looked to her left where her dog sat.

"Good morning…I see you got comfortable on bed…and got my hand wet." Rukia gave a laugh and sat up to hug her dog. "Judging by the way you licked my hand, I think your hungry, is that right girl?"

The dog just pranced off the bed and walked away into her living room. Rukia gave a sigh and got up, I was six in the morning and she hadn't gotten the sleep she had wanted. But that was just the start of her troubles.

Rukia poured milk into Chappy's bowl, she paused for a moment, did dogs drink milk? She watched Chappy lap at the milk, she seemed to like it. Oh well, only for today. Rukia gave a yawn and sat on her sofa, pulling up a quilt around her, and flipped on the television. She thought about her dream earlier, before she was hand licked.

It was about Ichigo and there were having, a bit more then a friendly meeting. She gave a blush just thinking about it, she shook her head, and continued to watch TV.

Busy honking noises awoke Rukia, she gazed around her living room that was awfully bright at the moment, she looked at her feet that were on the floor, Chappy and been her personal ottoman, by falling asleep under her feet. She gave a yawn and glanced at her clock which read two in the afternoon. She pushed the quilt the side, and carefully walked past Chappy, and into her bedroom closet to get ready for today.

Rukia thought taking of a dog was easy she was quite wrong. That day when she brought Chappy to the vet, she met a friendly lady with an ashy orange hair. Chappy's wound was minor and cost very little. Then she had to buy insurance for Chappy, which took a long time. Rukia then took Chappy to a pet store not too far from her home. There she bought him a red leather collar, a package of dog food, several toys, a bed, a leash, and two dishes for food.

By the time Rukia arrived home, and set up everything for Chappy, it was time to go to work. She quickly dressed and settled Chappy on her new bed, along with food; she also turned on the television so Chappy wouldn't feel lonely. She hurried down to her car and drove off to work, but unfortunately there was big accident, that caused a very traffic road.

Rukia gave a groan as she stepped out of her car; traffic was so horrible that it took nearly an hour to pass. It was now seven forty, and Rukia was late. She hurried into the lounge where Nanao sat attending to several people, she gave Rukia a look.

'You're late!'

Rukia looked at her with pleading eyes, 'Sorry!'

Rukia pushed aside the doors and entered the main dance floor; Hisagi and Kira were already starting up the music.

"Hey Rukia!" Kira yelled out waving his hands.

"Late!" was all that can be heard from Hisagi as he raised the music loader.

Rukia gave them a small smile and headed up the second floor. The doors opened with a 'ding' and the clean air that came calmed Rukia down. She looked up at the rather quiet lounge. She gave a sigh of relief and slumped down on a chair next to a table.

"Hey!"

Rukia let out a yelp as she jumped up to look into amber colored eyes.

"Ichigo!"

"Hello to you too." He gave smirk.

Rukia stared at him and turned away, Ichigo, oblivious, didn't notice.

"So did you bring Chappy to the vet?" Ichigo questioned as he took a seat to his piano.

Rukia gave a nod, "Yeah, she's really costing me."

"Would you rather have pet fish?" Ichigo scoffed.

Rukia glared at him and walked behind her bar, "No way, who ever heard of a fish named Chappy?"

Ichigo opened his mouth but Rukia stopped him, "Forget it. I don't want to hear your stupid remark."

Ichigo shrugged and frowned, mumbling, "midget."

"I heard that."

"Whoops."

The evening prowled on, with people swarming about the lounge, it was a an extremely busy night.

"One Bloody Mary Mix please!" Rukia shuffled to her right, "Ok then…"

"Miss, can I have a Dreamsicle?" Rukia gave a polite smile and nodded.

The night seemed endless and the only words that rang and Rukia's head was drinks. Every time she took a breather she'd look at Ichigo who was surrounded with many women, somehow these little things made her agitated, even if Ichigo was just being friendly.

The wave of customers slowed down and Rukia was able to work at a soothing pace. Rukia turned to sink and started to wash several glasses that were cluttered on the counter top; she gave a sigh and thought about Chappy. Lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice the young lady standing patiently behind the counter.

"Excuse me?"

Rukia snapped her head up and turned around, "Oh, I'm sorry, how can I help you?"

Rukia stared at the women before her; she was the same women earlier today that helped examine Chappy this afternoon.

"Oh!" The woman smiled, "I didn't know you worked here!"

Rukia gave a polite nod, "I'm a bit new…do you come here often?"

The woman smiled and shook her head, "No…I'm actually here to see Ichigo."

Rukia's mouth dropped open, "Are you a relative or something?" She gazed at the woman ashy orange hair.

"Oh no, I used to be his girlfriend." The woman twirled her hair, "My names Orihime Inoue, yours?"

Rukia gave a gulp, "Rukia Kuchiki."

"It's nice to meet you, Kuchiki." Orihime smiled and stuck out her hand, Rukia took it absentmindedly.

The two continued to chat; as they talked Rukia looked her over. She was pretty, long shiny hair. Glossy gray eyes, a friendly personality, and a huge…well Rukia stopped her thought there.

"Do you know Ichigo? I mean if you work at the same place, you must know him!"

"Well, yeah I do."

"Ohh, look at the time Rukia!"

"What time is it?" Rukia looked for a clock, apparently there were no clocks in the lounge.

"It's twelve!" Orihime gave giggle, "Looks like we're the last ones here!"

"What?" Rukia shook her head, she was already off work, yet here she was talking to Ichigo's ex. "Wait, aren't you going?"

"No, that is not yet. I want to ask Ichigo something."

"Ohh." Rukia stared at the black marble counter top. 'And what does she want to ask Ichigo?'

And as if on cue, there was a rustling behind the curtains, and out came Ichigo. With his white blouse fully exposed, and a towel hanging around his neck.

"Hey, Rukia what are you-?" Ichigo stopped his sentence as soon as he saw Orihime sitting on the stool.

"Orihime, what are you doing here?" Ichigo took one step back, wide eyed.

Orihime stood up and gave a shy smile, "I'm here to ask you if you'll come to my party next week."

Rukia's mouth hung open, 'Who in their right mind comes to club and wait for hours, just to ask her ex to come to her party.'

"I err, can't Orihime."

"Why not?"

"I'm, taking somebody out next week." Ichigo fidgeted, he was obviously lying.

"Who?" Orihime didn't seem like she was going to give up.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Well, um, she works here."

Rukia nearly dropped her glass.

"Is it the receptionist, outside?"

"No."

"Don't tell me it's that blonde who-"

"No! Don't be silly Orihime!"

"The least you can do is be honest with me Ichigo, who is it?" Orihime continued to press on.

Ichigo gave a sigh and looked at Rukia, then at Orihime.

"Ok, Rukia is my girlfriend."

This time Rukia dropped the glass.

* * *

**A/N:** How was that? Originally, instead of making poor old chappy get nearly hit by the car I was going to make it a person, but I thought against that. Hmm, well now, hopefully I'll update faster next time so until then su!

_**Reference (If you want to know):**_

**Bloody Mary: **Tomato juice, celery salt, black pepper, Worcestershire sauce, hot pepper sauce

**Dreamsicle: **Amaretto, half/ half cream, orange juice

**Hitsugaya:** 20 years old

**Nanao:** 26 years old

**Urahara: **31years old

**Yoruichi:** 29 years old

_**-**_Someone asked me if there would be more characters later on. The answer to that is big fat yes su!


	5. Chapter 5

**Strawberry Martini**

**Forgiving and Partying**

**A/N:** I apologize again for the late update, but my college work is piling up so much I'm so busy, haha. Ok, this chapter is a lot shorter then the others, and I'm sorry. Not to worry, at least this chapter doesn't have a nasty cliffhanger, I apologize for that, seems I left many of you on the edge of your seat, oho. Thank you for your generous reviews! I'll work hard su!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach su.

* * *

The fragile glass slipped Rukia's soft grasp and connected to the mosaic tiled floor beneath her. Breaking into many shelled pieces as if it were an egg thrown off a fifty floored building and echoing off a disgraceful sound. Ichigo jerked his head at Rukia, surprise written on his face. Orihime, frankly, shocked silly, stood still looking at Ichigo not seeming to notice the glass breaking.

Rukia gave a gasped and bent down immediately to pick up the fragments. She continued to listen to Ichigo who continued speaking.

"That's, why I can't attend the party with you Orihime."

Rukia placed a towel on the floor and placed several pieces of the glass on it. She heard shuffling of feet and a sigh.

"Is it really Rukia, Ichigo?" Orihime's voice echoed off the clean walls.

"Yeah, it is." responded Ichigo, "Isn't that right Rukia?"

Rukia gave a gasp as her hand jerked on a glass piece, as she did though, it cut her finger slightly. Rukia stood up with a frown, "Well, I guess so." her sentence drifted off as she peered at her bleeding finger.

Orihime gave a sigh, "Well ok then. I guess…I'll leave now. Bye Ichigo, Kuchiki." Orihime gave a small smile and walked slowly to the elevator. She retreated into the doors and gave curt nod at Ichigo.

As Ichigo watched Orihime walked away, Rukia had walked quietly besides him gazing at the now closed elevator doors. Ichigo gave out a relieved sigh and turned to Rukia with a grin.

"Rukia, thanks for backing me up!" The orange haired man looked down at the woman who slowly turned her face to him. She looked at him intently with an angry face. She raised her hand, blood trailing down her finger, and slapped Ichigo hard across the face. Smearing a streak of her blood on his cheek. Ichigo stared at Rukia in shock.

"Why the hell did you tell her that I'm your girlfriend?!" Rukia gave a huff, as her arm hung back limply by her thighs.

"Rukia, I-" Ichigo rubbed his cheek slightly, her slap had a sharp sting to it, "Your not mad are you?"

Rukia's eyes narrowed and she jabbed her fingers in Ichigo's chest, "Yes, I'm angry at you!" She gave an angry scoff and continued, "So tell me, why Ichigo?"

Ichigo, becoming irritated pushed her hand away, "I don't have a reason Rukia, I just can't be with Orihime any more, why are you so mad anyways?" His eyes searched her face, then it landed on her finger which was beginning to trickle blood.

"You're bleeding."

"No reason?! I…what?" Rukia held up her hand examining her finger, she gave a huff and pressed her fingers onto the cut.

Ichigo's hand clasped over her wrist, as he did, he bent over, "You're doing it all wrong."

"Shut up. I don't care what you think."

"I beg to differ." He growled and lowered his lips onto her cut.

As he pulled away, wiping his mouth on his towel, He looked at Rukia's frowning yet pink tainted face. Rukia gave a blink and snatched her hand back,

"What are you doing?!"

"Relax, look the cut stopped bleeding."

Rukia gave another blush and turned away to the counter to grab her item. She turned back around only to hit Ichigo's chest.

"Look, I have to go." Rukia tried to push him away but he stayed looking down at her.

"Rukia, I'm sorry."

"What?" Rukia hissed annoyed.

"You heard what I said." Ichigo backed up, but his amber eyes still stared into purple ones.

Rukia moved towards the elevator doors and pressed the smooth button. She turned around to look at Ichigo.

"Why me?"

Ichigo ruffled his hair, "What?"

"Why did you pick me when you could have picked anyone else here at work?"

Ichigo gave a sigh and turned away, "I don't know, maybe because I…" His drifted into a soft whisper, "I like you."

The doors glided open, Rukia entered it nodded at Ichigo and the doors glided closed. She heard what Ichigo said, just barely, or was she just imagining things? She didn't know, Now, the thing she needed most was a night's sleep.

The dark room was still, with steady breathing heard. The only light available glowed form the digital alarm clock on the table stand. Rukia cracked her eyes opened and shifted to her side. It had been days since she Ichigo had their fight. She rolled around and lifted her hand up to see a bandaged finger. Today was Saturday, and tomorrow would be Sunday. How the days quickly passed before her eyes. She gave a sigh; she and Ichigo had been distant to each other, for the last several days. They were timid around each other, and they talked little. Rukia gave a groan and predicted another awkward day at work.

Awkward was right, not only did Ichigo barely talked to her, everyone at work avoided Rukia today. Why was that? Nanao had been absent at her desk when Rukia came. Kira and Hisagi dodged Rukia's small conversations and made an excuse to go buy things. And when she went up the lounge Hitsugaya was out, and Ichigo stayed hidden in his room. All through the night Rukia worked gloomily. Even Matsumoto barely talked to her. Finally before she left, she saw Kisuke and Yoruichi waiting patiently at the exit.

"Boss?" Rukia asked surprised.

"Ahh, don't call me that." Yoruichi smirked, "This is for you." Youruichi handed the petite woman a red shopping bag, inside a glimmering silver package.

"What?"Rukia peered inside the bag curiously.

"No, no Rukia."Urahara chuckled, "Open it tomorrow and wear it at your party tomorrow."

Yoruichi glared at Urahara and slammed her foot on his, "Idiot that was a surprise!"

Urahara bent down looking up at Yourichi, with a funny little grin.

"Relax, she doesn't know what's its for though."Urahara got back up, "Its-"

Yoruichi stepped in front of him, "Anyways, Rukia you're going to come to the lounge tomorrow night at eight." Yoruichi gave a smirk, "You can't miss it."

Rukia gave a blink and nodded, "I, ok then." Rukia gave a smile and walked to the door, however Urahara's hand laded on her shoulders, "I'll send you somebody to escort you back here tomorrow." He smiled and let go of Rukia giving her a nudge out the door.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, "You arranged an escort?"

"Yes, as of now, I did." Urahara gave a laugh.

"Can I have an escort?" Yoruichi asked seductively as she pulled on Kisuke's tie.

"I don't see why not." Urahara said as he pulled Youruichi into his office.

Sunday night came quickly. Rukia sat on her couch staring at the silver box sitting on the table. She turned her head to the right and glanced at the clock. Six thirty, the sky was setting and headlights from outside could be seen from seen below. Rukia gave a sigh and reached out to the box. She lifted the perfect fit lid up and set it on the side. Inside the silvery box laid a black dress. She gazed at it curiously and pulled it out of the box. Rukia held the dress in her arms and walked into her closet to try it on. Minutes later she emerged out of her closet. The dress was simple, strapless; the chest of the dress was like satin, smooth and comfortable. It came up to her knees, puffing out a bit, giving the dress a flare. Rukia gave a small smile.

Rukia sat down on her bed eyeing her bed. It had only been ten minutes since she opened the silver package. She thought for a minute, who would her escort be? She sighed and walked into her living room; she glanced at the shopping bag, and gave a blink. Apparently, there was still something inside. She reached out here arm and felt around the bag, her hands clasped around something stringy and she pulled it out. It was a pair of high heels. Rukia gave a frustrated sigh; she didn't do well in heels.

(Flashback)

"_Rukia, hurry!"Byakuya yelled from the stairs._

"_I-I'm coming brother!"_

_Byakuya shook his head, He was bringing his little sister to the scool dance. He gave a sigh and started to tap his feet irritably. Soft footsteps came down the staircase, and Rukia smiled at her brother. She was wearing a pretty yellow dress and ribbons on her hair. Byakuya gave a smile, but frowned when he looked down on her bare feet._

"_Rukia, where are your heels?"_

"_Oh, do I have to wear heels?"_

"_Yes. Your grandmother gave them to you."_

_Rukia gave sigh and pulled out the white laced heels. Rukia looked at it as if it were a deformed pig. She slipped them on and carefully stood up, while graping at the stairs pole. Byakuya gave a smile, _

"_Good, now let's go." Byakuya turned to walk to the wall._

_Rukia gave a gulp and took a step away from the pole. No sooner had she took another step, the ridiculously thin heel took a turn for the worst and snapped. Rukia let out a yelp and fell down on the cold hard marble floor. _

_From that day on, she always hated heels._

(End of Flashback)

Rukia gave a chuckle at the memory, because of that heel; she had broken her ankle and missed the dance. She looked at the black heels in her hands, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Chappy walked over to Rukia's side looking at the heels, probably thinking it was a new chew toy.

"Sorry girl, no new toys tonight." Rukia chuckled as she patted Chappy's head.

She sat down slipping her feet into the shoe. She wrapped the lacing around her leas and carefully stood up. It was a good thing she wasn't the clumsy girl she once was long ago. Rukia walked over to the kitchen to prepare Chappy's food.

Ichigo yawned as he rummaged through his closet. Tonight was Rukia's party, and he really wasn't that interested in going, or in other words, was too nervous to face Rukia but, Yoruichi had convinced him. He slipped off his t-shirt and pulled on a pin striped blouse, only buttoning three of the buttons near the center. He also pulled on a pair of denim jeans, which had a rip on the knees. He didn't want to go that formal anyways. He gave another yawn and looked at the small boxed present on his bed. It was a present for Rukia, a silver chained necklace with a butterfly as the pendent. He sat next to it and grabbed his phone. It was only seven twenty. Traffic would be fairly light and he'd get to the lounge in less then fifteen minutes. Just as he set his phone down it rang out its little ring tone.

Ichigo gave a blink and immediately picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo! How are you doing?" Urahara's voice cheerfully greeted him.

Ichigo gave a grunt, "Fine."

"Do me a favor will you?"

"What's that? Food for the party?"

There was a laugh on the other line, "I have caterers for that Ichigo. What I wanted to ask you was to pick up Rukia and bring her to the party!"

"What?!" Ichigo asked surprised, "no way, Urahara-"

"Thanks Ichigo, see you two at the party!" There was click and Ichigo stood there somewhat angry yet amused. He glanced at the clock and grabbed the present. He gave one last sigh before turning off the light and heading to his car.

Rukia hummed a tune while watching a sitcom. It was about a teenage girl sneaking out of the house to party with her boyfriend. Rukia smiled, that would have been very fun in her opinion. She glanced at her clock, it was already seven forty, and her so called escort, hadn't arrived yet. But as soon as those thought processed in her head the door bell rang.

Rukia gave an excited jump and pulled on her long white sweater, covering her outfit, and her purse. She walked over to the door and pulled it wide open, her mouth hung open as Ichigo stood there looking down at her.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo gave a light smile, "Hey."

The two gave each other a long look. The week's tension of not speaking to each other seemed to have lifted. Rukia tilted her head, and a soft smile graced her lips.

"I didn't know you were going to be escort tonight."

"I didn't know either."Ichigo chuckled.

"You didn't?"Rukia's smile faltered for a minute.

"Forget about it, well, let's go."

Rukia gave a nod and the two walked down hall to the elevators. The pair walked down laughing at small things and chatting like old friends. The same continued as they journeyed to the party at the lounge. As they arrived they could see the front entrance covered with balloons.

"Oh wow." Rukia laughed.

Ichigo laughed also, "Seems like he put more work into your party, then he did mine."

Rukia gave another laugh and they slowly walked side by side inside the lounge. As they entered the entrance room, it was dark, Rukia squinted her eyes.

"I can't see anything."

There was a giggle from somewhere inside the room, and the lights burst on with colorful confetti scattering everywhere. Rukia gave a jump and looked around. There was Urahara with funny looking green outfit and Yoruichi with gorgeous red dress on. Matsumoto sat on the lap of a silver haired man holding a glass in cheers, Nanao stood next to a tall man with wavy brown hair. Hisagi stood with some other guys along with Kira, whom, all were smiling like they were drunk. Rukia gave a laugh, and Ichigo gave a laugh as well. There so many people here that she knew, and didn't, yet she felt so welcomed by everyone, with the exception of the silver haired man, he gave her the chills.

"What's this all about?" Rukia asked to no one in particular.

Yoruichi gave a smile, "A welcoming party."

Matsumoto stood up and gave a clap, "Everyone who joins the lounge gets a party, and you're practically our family now!"

Rukia gave a blink and smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem!" Urahara laughed.

Hisagi stepped away from his friends, "So are we going to party or just stand here?!"

Everyone cheered and walked into the dance floor, which was already brimming with blasting music. Rukia looked up at Ichigo with a smile,

"So you're going to escort me back home right?"

Ichigo gave a chuckle, "If you end up getting drunk."

"Hey!" Rukia gave him punch, "Lets make a bet, and if one of us gets drunk the other has to drive whoever home."

"Fine, but I'll tell you, I can hold my liquor."

Rukia shook her head, "I with liquor all week long, without taking sip."

He smiled and she smiled, they both walked into the hell of party that was waiting for them.

* * *

**A/N: **Hopefully the next chapter will be better su. I thought this chapter was, um, dull. Plus there were no cliffhangers, but there will be another one coming up next. There were some changes in this chapter and the past chps, can you spot them? Well, those aren't important, until next time su! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Strawberry Martini**

**Too Much Fun**

**A/N:** Oh my goodness, I'm severely sorry for not updating su. Life takes a real toll on you and time goes by so fast, sometimes a little bit too fast su.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach su.

* * *

The powerful strong beats of music pounded the dance floor; the gods themselves would be surprised. The semi dark dance floor glittered with spots of light, reflective of the crystal ball hanging above the heads of people. The laughter was strong, and the cheering was just as equal, if deemed, this would be the party of the year.

Ichigo sat on the couch near the back, sipping from his bottle of beer. He glanced around for Rukia, until a hand grasped his shoulders. Turning around curiously, a man with stunning crimson hair grinned back at him. His long red hair untied, the man himself, wearing a tuxedo t-shirt and dark pants,

"Renji?"Ichigo asked dumbly.

"Who else?" Renji gave a laugh and stood back a bit.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo grinned back, standing up.

Renji rolled his eyes and grabbed an unopened beer, "Yoruichi hooked me up. After all, I was the former Dj here."

Ichigo gave a nod and resumed his glancing around for Rukia. Renji looked at Ichigo curiously, and sat down quietly.

"Looking for someone?"

"Yeah..." Ichigo mumbled taking another sip of beer.

They both chuckled; Renji gave Ichigo a pat, "Go find her. She's probably looking for you too."

"Ichigo glanced back at his friend, "You sure?"

"Yup..."Renji looked to the side at a group of girls, "Don't worry about me, I'll be occupying myself." With that he got up and made his way to his 'destination'

Ichigo chuckled and walked slowly across the glamorous floor. Urahara outdid himself again.

Rukia felt euphoric, the music, the people, the absence of her brother. Tonight she was free and she was enjoying it. She danced to the music, moving gracefully to the music, yet swinging her fine toned hips side to side, she was in rhythm, perfect harmony with the modern upbeat music. Rangiku laughed as she glided over to Rukia.

"Rukia! Look at you, partying like a teenage girl!"

Without stopping, Rukia smiled brightly, "You can say that!"

Rangiku smiled smugly at Rukia, "So what's the deal with you and Ichigo?"

Rukia halted to a stop, slightly panting, "W-what?"

The busty women rolled her eyes, "Strawberry and you! Oh come on, everyone's talking about you two!"

Rukia gave a blush and looked away, "Nothing…"

"Oh really?" Rangiku asked, smiling mischievously, "Anything dirty?"

Rukia gave a gasp, disturbing yet…no, no…simply inappropriate thoughts, "S-stop! You're embarrassing me Ran Chan!"

Rangiku laughed and glided away. Rukia gave a blush and walked over to the bar. She sat down and gave a sigh looking at an empty plate with crumbs scattered everywhere upon it, thinking of what Rangiku said made her turn red. She gave a sigh and moved her feet lightly to the beat of the song.

Ichigo hummed about walking pass several drunken people and ravishing women partying. He glanced over at the bar and saw what he so desirable sought. Walking over to her his heart began to race, why did he feel this way? They had nothing special…or did they? There she was just a foot, no less then that. He wanted to stop moving but his feet refused to be halted, and continued on. Finally he was behind her, his hand coming slowly up to…to what exactly? Hell, he didn't know at all, he gave a gulp.

"Rukia?"

Rukia turned around to look at the orange haired man; she gave him a smile, "Yeah?"

Ichigo gave a relived sigh of a sort and smiled back, "Having fun?"

She gave smug look at him, "What kind of fun are you talking about?"

He frowned at the petite women before him, "Aren't you a little too young to be..."

He was cut off by the fiery women, "No, I'm Legal Ichigo" Rukia looked at him with bemusement, "How about you? Aren't you a bit too young down south?"

Glaring down, Ichigo bent down to grab her wrist, of coarse, not too tight, "No, and I can prove it to you too."

Rukia looked at him with a blush and smirk; before a word escaped her glossy soft lips The Dj Hisagi spoke out on his microphone,

"Hey everybody!!"

The crowd of people cheered in response, as well as a few clinking toasts were heard.

Hisagi gave a wink to a few girls near him and continued on, "Guys, it's the time of the night to find that lovely special girl and bring her to the dance floor, so gets your butt moving!"

Ichigo looked over at Hisagi with an irritated look, and turned back to see the little bartender staring at him, "Will you dance with me Rukia?"

Blushing she gave a nod and took his hand as he, amazingly gentlemanlike brought her to the flashy dance floor.

Among the other couples emerged Rangiku and Gin, Yoruichi and Urahara, Nanao and bearded man, and other various couples that stepped in a murmur into the dazzling floor. Soft romantic music swept throughout the air and one by one every man in the room picked the hands of their delicate flowers and began a tasteful yet cozy dance. Ichigo gave a groan, how perfect was it for Hisagi to pick a sappy love song, he looked down at the blushing Rukia, and stepped, placing his hands onto her hips and grasping her hand gently.

Speechlessly doing what the man before her quietly instructed position, Rukia glanced up at Ichigo and decided to break the ice, "So, how much beer have you consumed?"

Ichigo glared down, of all the time to ask, "Not as much as you probably had"

She gave a smirk and turned her head, closing her indigo eyelids, "We'll see strawberry."

Ichigo gave a snort after doing so giving her twirl; he looked at the petite woman's smooth arms her dazzling raven hair, the paleness of her skin and the adorable red tint in her cheeks. He diverted his eyes elsewhere feeling slightly embarrassed. The couple moved together in a matching way, left to right, step back and forth.

Yoruichi glanced behind her shoulder chuckling at the pianist and bartender, she looked up at Urahara mischievously, "I think they make a daring couple!"

Urahara laughed and buried his face against the dark skinned beauty, "You think Ichigo can stand this girl?"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes, "They have chemistry, easy as that…and I think we should give them a little push."

Urahara pulled back up, "Oh I see what you mean."He smiled at his goddess, and touched the headset near his ear, making contact with a certain Dj.

The lights started to dim and the crowd grew quiet. Hisagi walked down from his post, only to be replaced the read haired man with tattoos. Several squeals of adoration was heard as he stepped up. He looked up and smiled, and took the mike, clearing his voice before speaking aloud.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Renji as some of you already know..." there came a whistle from somewhere back the crowd.

Renji gave a chuckle, "I would like to appoint every gentlemen in here to once again pair up with your cherub…we're going to have a competition, the goal is to out dance every other couple out there, until the last two pairs are left, so without any further ado, lets begin!" Renji gave another smile and a new jam of music pounded against the floor, it was moderate song and easy to dance to.

Ichigo gave a growl in response, feeling a bit shy now. Rukia looked at Ichigo and gave him a smile, bringing her hand to his cheek, "Come on, andlet's just have fun tonight!"

Ichigo frowned, shrugging as well, "Okay, so let's go,"

Taking her hands in a gentle way they moved across the floor making striking moves, to sliding to the left and stamping down their feet in an authoritive, yet spicy way. Alas the jams quickly turned into a salsa mix, and everything seemed to go much more sensual.

Yoruichi gave a sexy growl, pressing herself closely to her partner, "Kisuke, you ready to show this crowd how its done?"She spoke in a charming husky voice.

Licking his lips, he looks down at her and smiles, turning his goddess to his chest, to her back, her long legs seemingly extending out, while the other straight. While his hands were trailing down her body, in the most lustful way.

Rukia stared at her bosses playing sex kitten in the shimmering lights; It was making her blush like mad. She never thought that kind of intimacy would be shown into the public.

"You should know, it's pretty normal for them to do that."

Rukia looked up at Ichigo who didn't dare to look into her purple orbs.

'I guess, not that I'd do that."

Ichigo gave a snort of laughter, "I personally think you still stuck in your middle school days."

Rukia glared at him and stomped on his foot, "Oh, I'm so sorry Ichigo!"

Growling in pain the dandelion bent down from being overpowered by the petite young lady. Smiling with satisfaction Rukia led the irritated man to a quieter corner of the room.

"Are you ok?"She sweetly cooed.

"Depends, were you dropped when you were a baby?"He hissed.

Laughing unfazed she pushed him into his seat and sat next to him, picking up a bottle of champagne, "want some?"

"You forget the bet?"He asked raising an eyebrow

"No, but who cares anymore?"

"Fine, fine, give me glass."

Pouring the golden liquid into the spherical glass, Rukia gave a smile, feeling quite happy. Ichigo watched the raven haired woman, as she poured as though it was truly a joy. He couldn't help but feel a little bit happy as well. So instead the two were drinking and watching the remaining participants in the dance competition, the last pair left was Yoruichi and Urahara, and Matsumoto and Hisagi, the silver haired man with the face of a fox was nowhere to be seen. The last dance was played and unsurprisingly Yoruichi and Urahara had won.

Rukia watched Ichigo taking in his fifth glass of champagne; she had stopped after the second, "Don't drink so much Ichigo…"

"I'll be fine."He mumbled waving it off.

Shrugging, Rukia excused herself to the restroom, leaning against her stall she gave a sigh and took out her phone that was hidden in her garter. Texting and calling several missed messages, she was too busy to look at the time.

Meanwhile Ichigo had passed from the champagne to beer and rum. Renji stepped in besides him and gave him a slap on the back.

"Your date, who is she?"The red haired man asked casually taking a beer for himself.

"A new co worker. That's all." Responded Ichigo who was getting slightly lightheaded.

"Does she have a boyfriend?"Renji pressed on.

"Quit asking stupid questions, go ask her yourself."Ichigo snapped back irritated and continuing to drink.

Renji gave a smile, 'Are you getting drunk Ichigo?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Leave me alone."

Holding his hands up, he sneered at Ichigo, "Just don't do anything stupid."

Rukia, slipped her phone away and walked out of the restroom and bumped into the fox faced man, she had a shiver coarse through her spine when she touched him slightly.

"Excuse me..."Rukia said, quickly retreating back to the crowd of people outside.

Ichimaru gave a little smile, and turned back to his phone.

"Who was that?"Asked the other line.

"Just another bird fluttering by…"Ichimaru smiled as he continued to walk away.

Rukia rubbed her arms and hurried back to find Ichigo, she found him in a slurrish state, and dazed eyes. "Ichigo..?"

"Rukia…where were you?"He sighed heavily and stood up staggering.

"That doesn't matter, what happened to you?!"She held helped him by the arm.

"Nothing happened..."He slurred again.

"How stupid of you…"Rukia sat him back down and knew she had to take him home. "Where are your keys to your car?"She asked taking his wandering face into her two hands.

"In my pants…"he mumbled holding onto one of her wrists.

"stop that.."She hissed and slid her hands into his pants and felt the cool metal of keys touch her fingers.

"Rukia…that tickles…"Ichigo gave a rather childish face.

Rolling her eyes, she helped him up and clenched the keys to in her other hand, and lead him outside to his car. Unlocking the doors she helped the drunken man into the passenger seat and buckled him up. Minutes later she was driving the streets back to her house.

Leading Ichigo into her apartment floor was no easy task; the man would repeatedly trip and cling onto the petite young woman, dragging her down. She gave a groan, hoping she wouldn't end up sore the next day. Finally approaching her apartment door she unlocked it with her only spare hand and kicked opened the door, resulting in a loud 'bang'.

Dragging the drunken man she shut the door and exhaustedly left Ichigo sprawled out on the floor, who was smiling half asleep.

Chappi came running excitedly to his mistress and sniffing the smiling berry head. Rukia gave a chuckle and helped the Ichigo into her bedroom and onto her bed. Giving a sigh of relief she excused herself to the bathroom for a long soak in the tub.

The calming scent of lavender soap drifted into the air and fogged up the mirrors in the bathroom. Soft splashing of water was heard, as the excess water dripped down the tub onto the tiled floor and clothes. Scrubbing herself with a sponge, Rukia sleepily finished up her bath, and arose from the warm water. Drying herself, she slipped into her usual undergarments, an overlarge white t-shirt and black shorts. Blow-drying her hair, she wondered what to with the drunken man who can be heard groaning on her bed.

She gave a chuckle knowing she won the bet, and gripped a wet towel and walked out to check on the berry head. Setting the towel aside she unbuttoned his shirt, and gazed down at his 'finely' toned chest; she gave herself mental slap, and continued onto his pants. Certainly she wasn't going to let this dirty man sleep on her bed with these clothes.

Blushing madly she unzipped his pants and dragged them off with the help of Chappi which was watching the entire time. Looking at Ichigo, all he had left on him was his boxers…which were fine where they were. Dropping the clothes on the floor, Rukia once again grasped the wet towel and wiped it all over his face, neck and chest.

Yawning sleepily she turned off all the lights and lay besides Ichigo who was groaning still. She pressed her forehead to his and could feel the slight warmth from him. The breeze form the window entered uninvited into the room, sending the orange haired man a signal to snuggle up to anything warm. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around Rukia's waist while she was turning her back from him.

Yelping in surprise Rukia looked at the sleeping man who was losing the silly grin from his face to his usual frown, "Ichigo..." she whispered, "Let go…"she whined trying to remove his arms from her waist, but with fail.

Groaning out Ichigo pressed his face to her neck, his lips pressing slightly on her quivering neck. Truly not wanting to enjoy this, a shiver of excitement went up and down of Rukia's spine, pleasingly wanting more. "Ichigo…" she whined even more.

Ichigo was mostly asleep, but in his mind he knew he was in a blissful feeling of heaven, lord's hope he would feel the same when he wakes up, but he didn't want to let go, the feeling was so soft and warm that it was too desirable to let go. Mumbling out loud, he mumbled out, "No…"and rubbed his face now into the petite woman's soft black hair.

Rukia gave a gasp and looked behind at the man hugging her so peacefully. She closed her eyes tight, trying to deny this delicious pleasure. She looked down at his arms and trailed her fingers down his arms, feeling like she never had, and then…

"Rukia…I love you…"

Shocked to the bone, Rukia turned her body to face Ichigo, who was amazingly asleep. She gave a small smile and closed her eyes, just this once, wanting to enjoy this warm embrace, even if it was just for a few hours…

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sunlight streamed in from the open window, and a familiar coffee scent blessed the air around it. Another day, of new opportunities was just on the corner. The clock on the desk blinked in bright red seven and twenty. Pigeons were heard cooing and flapping nearby, and the usual sound of cars driving below was comforting in a way.

Rukia cracked her eyes open only to close them again for some time before opening it again. Yawning she snuggled closer to her source of warmth. She gave a smile but then thought in her mind drowsily, 'I didn't know my pillow was so warm…'.

It was then that Rukia bolted up, with a messy hair, and wide eyes of confusion. As her thoughts collected she remembered what had happened hours ago and stared down still wide eyed at the man drooling on her pillow. Groaning, she had a little headache and stepped out of bed to make herself coffee, sitting down to relax and enjoy her coffee, she gave a small stretch at the legs and smiled.

The doorbell rang suddenly, surprising Rukia; she wondered who it could be. She set her coffee down and walked to the door. Chappi being curious followed the mistress to the door. She opened it with shock written all over her face,

"B-brother..?"She gaped as she opened the door wider to let him in, "what are you doing here?!"

Byakuya looked down coolly at his little sister, "I called you yesterday remember?"

Rukia stood there, and gasped remembering.

Byakuya gave a nod, "We were to meet up and spend some time together"

"Of course…"Rukia gave a small smile, but it fell as soon as she remembered that there was another man in the apartment and on her bed too. Just as she thought manically what to do, a loud groan came from her room and out stumbled Ichigo leaning against her door frame, "Morning Rukia…"

"…"

* * *

**A/N:** That took me forever su! I certainly don't feel like doing another dance party thing, but I did think it turned out ok, I hope you guys are still interested in this silly old story of mine, thank you very much su! (I also want to thank all of your guys reviews(100 whoohoo!), naturally I feed off them, so give me your opinion and what you'd like to happen next su, until next time!)


End file.
